Phineas and Ferb: Across the 3rd Dimension
by Danielle Domain
Summary: The 1st and 2nd Dimensions are meeting my 3rd Dimension, so expect it to have action, humor, heartbreaks, anguish, and alot of familiar catchphrases. The first chapter will be a preview of what to expect, and expect this story/movie to be long.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not owe the show, or characters, only the characters of 3rd Dimension characters from the Phineas and Ferb show**

 **A/N: It takes place after the episode '2nd Dimension: Tales from the Resistance'. It would have the 1st, 2nd, and my characters from the 3rd Dimension in it. It will probably focus on the 1st Dimension characters the most. Some songs that will be in this story won't be mine, while some songs will be mine, that will be in the story/movie that I made up.**

* * *

 **Here is a preview of what to come...**

"Phineas!" Shouted Candace stomping into the backyard, with her hands on her hips, glaring at her brothers as they are working on a machine.

 _'Next Scene'_

"Hold on, Candace" said Phineas trying to pull his sister up, as she is hanging from the cliff. While Ferb is in the background, fighting a robot.

 _'Next Scene'_

"This can't be happening" said Phineas staring in denial, at his half cyborg parents that is closing in on him.

 _'Next Scene'_

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today" said Phineas while surrounded by his friends and Ferb.

 _'Next Scene'_

"Let's do this" said Candace putting sunglasses over her eyes, with a long staff in one of her hands, standing on a hill.

 _'Next Scene'_

Phineas punch a robot in the face, but hurt his hand instead, making him shake his hand trying to get rid of the pain.

The robot grabbed him, before tossing him at his sister, which Candace quickly held out her arms and hands, while jumping forward to catch him in her arms.

 _'Next Scene'_

Perry tossed a rope at Isabella, and Ferb which they grabbed it, so Perry can haul them up from the cliff. Baljeet and Buford took down the robot, together, before coming face to face with the Peter the Panda cyborg.

 _'Next Scene'_

"What are we supposed to do?" Asked Phineas looking at the two other Phineas, as the three of them is in a prison cell together, away from the others.

 _'Next Scene'_

"Gggggar" said Perry making his animal noise in his pet mode.

"Oh, there you are Perry" said Phineas lifting Perry up and went inside his house.

 _''Next Scene'_

Phineas crawled on glass in a tunnel to reach a motionless Perry, as Perry is lying on his back in the tunnel unconscious.

 _'Next Scene'_

"No way am I helping you, even if you are our dad" said Phineas staring defiantly back at Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Then your step-brother and your sister will meet their demise" said Dr. D pulling a black lever, which made a cage opened up from the bottom of it. Ferb and Candace started to fall in a pit of lava, while Phineas watched with tears rolling down his face.

 _'Next Scene'_

"Everything been taken from me" said Phineas with two black marks on each side of his face taking a knife out, and keep stabbing a robot, destroying it upon recognition.

 _'Next Scene'_

"Whatcha doin'?" Asked Isabella to Phineas as she saw Phineas and Ferb building another machine that same day, but the machine is alot bigger.

 _'Next Scene'_

"Look, you can't just do whatever you want" said Candace looking narrowly with her eyes at Phineas, while using her staff to kill a robot that was getting close to them.

"Urg" said Phineas ducking a laser that was fired at him, which Candace didn't get out of the way in time, as the laser zapped, making her disappear into thin air. Phineas eyes widened in shock, and starting to panicked at where his sister is at.

"Candace!" Shouted Phineas in anguish and went to his knees as tears start falling from his face and onto the ground.

 _'Next Scene'_

"We must not give up, we must fight" said Ferb while everyone nodded in agreement with him.

 _'Next Scene'_

"I can't think of any inventions" said Phineas looking sad while Candace and Ferb look shock at him.

"Phineas, you are my little brother, and I love you, so you can't give up, because if you do then we will" said Candace bending down to be at Phineas level and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Phineas, our sister speak the truth" said Ferb while Phineas started to smile at them both.

"Your right, Ferb and of course Candace, I know what we're going to do today, again. It is to save our two different dimensional counterparts" said Phineas with a smile on his face, which brings a smile to Candace's face, as Ferb just stare at them, emotionless.

* * *

 **There's the preview, the scenes won't be in order, and I'm not telling which dimensions is doing what, as I want it to be a surprise, but you can take a guess at which one, doing which scene typing their name and 1, 2, or 3 for their dimensions.**


	2. Important Notice

**A/N: This does not count as a chapter for all my stories that I'm posting it on.**

 **On my profile page, I will list what I'm keeping, deleting, and what my future stories will be.**

 **I decided to go that route because of how people is calling me a horrible writer, friend, even if I don't even know you, and that I should quit writing fanfiction, but luckily I deleted that guest review, so just hope that the story that you like will stay on here.**

 **At the end of the month, you will notice the change.**


End file.
